ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
The Shadow's ID Bank
Over the years, the Shadow and his organization has collected information about various people living throughout the wasteland. Feel free to add your own character to the ID bank if you so desire. Remember to write as if it is an analysis put into a database. Louis de Luca Born to an Italian-American family 14.04.2239, Louis is a well known and brutal gangster doing dirty work for the Bishops. His fame comes from his ruthless brutality and his genius nature when it comes to bank robberies. Rumors say he killed his own family. Our agents are digging up information on this. Uncertain if we can use this as a weapon against Luca should we dig something up. He also seems to be very prideful and greedy. He's also quite lustful. A potential assassination route? Sigvart Knoxon It took some time, but we managed to find the Demon's real identity. The Demon of the Wastes is very much alive and does exist. He apparently came from the east with a rogue unit defecting from the eastern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, not much else is known about his past. They settled in Lincoln and managed to thrive, however Caesar's Legion laid waste upon the society they had built. Mysteriously disappearing for over nine years for reasons we haven't uncovered, Knoxon turned into a more brutal, calculating man over the years. Apparently, his nickname, the Demon was given by the Legion as there would rarely be survivors with him around. It grew in popularity when he returned to society and started up society. We can't dig up many weaknesses on him, but there is quite clearly a topic he doesn't like bringing up. The past. Perhaps it can be used? Vladimir Adams A Russian-American cowboy and vigilante, Vladimir Adams has gained renown in his brutal yet efficent fight against crime. He came from the east with traveling merchants, and his parents, who are seemingly his adoptive parents due to the fact that he's also Russian, was killed right in front of him at an early age. Ever since, he has demanded vengance. Over the years, Vladimir has traveled the western wastes and has proven himself to be one of the best, if not perhaps the best with a revolver. He has shown sympathies for Outer Heaven's cause and he has a twisted sense of morality. His weakness is his own carelessness. But make no mistake, even when he's careless, he's observant. Be cautious when trying to fool this man. Jonathan Miller Born purely by accident at the Mojave Outpost, Miller has demanded conflict all his life. He simply can't stay away from it. He needs it. He used to be a part of the NCR, but has since defected due to the army's bad treatment of their soldiers. Fleeing east, as he would likely be executed for deserting if he traveled west, he eventually stumbled upon a bunch of soldiers in Lincoln calling themselves the Fallen Angels. He was with them since their begining up until their defeat to the Legion, and with Sigvart's return nine years after their defeat, together they lead them into a prosperous future in the city now known as Fort Heaven. Since the great defeat, Jonathan has become an absolutely ruthless individual who doesn't care what he has to do in order to get the job done. Responsible for several atrocities that even has been criticized by Knoxon himself, Jonathan is both feared and respected. If the atrocities were to be made public, we could create riots in Outer Heaven. Sigvart may be forced to kill him or exile him. Jonathan Miller is a genius strategist, but a weak soldier due to his lost limbs from the Legion war. Easy target, but hard to get to. Trying to assassinate him while at Fort Heaven is not an option. He never backs down from a fight. Perhaps lure him out to assassinate him? Lachlan Hoffmann A Low ranking soldier of the Enclave Lachlan was one of the citizens of Vault 116 that was assimilated into the Enclave, His parents are dead but from what we know his family has ties back to RobCo Industries and General Atomics before the war, He is currently stationed at the base known as Phoenix Military Base in Utah he serves as one of it's Sergeants and it's head roboticist and has improved on many pre-war robot designs, He is also working on a project called M.A.P.S we are still gathering information on this project but all we know is that it has something to do with Liberty Prime, His weakness is that he does not have a lot of combat skill and will usually be with a squad but sometimes he is sent on undercover missions in the Mojave with just basic armor and weapons, This is when he is most vulnerable and would be the best time to assassinate him if need be. Special Agent 'CRONOS' Codename Special Agent CRONOS, real name unidentified, is a veteran surviving member of the Enclave always clad in mint-condition Advanced power armor mark I. Despises the New California Republic passionately, calling it an affront to him and all he stands for, and claims they stole his life's goal and murdered his family and unborn child in the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE. Accordingly, he is the most wanted man in all of the NCR and it's jurisdiction(s), alive but not dead. Rumored to have been in the Mojave Wasteland, assisting Caesar's Legion in their war against the NCR, and investigating the fate of the Navarro outpost. Presumed to be very old, but may have had augmentations to his biology in order to still serve the Enclave so faithfully and effectively to this day. Also rumored to be a devoted chem-junkie, highly favoring both Mentats and Jet. This man... if still alive, could prove to be an invaluable asset. Category:Collaborative fanon